Love
by Xander and Kanja
Summary: Nico is gay, and he thinks no one will accept him for who he is. This is a songfic about Nico and how he feels about being gay, and about who he loves. Song used: Same Love by Macklmore and Ryan Lewis


**So... I'v been meaning to do a songfic for the longest of time, but I didn't know on what. So Idecided on doing one on "Same Love" by Macklmore and Ryan Lewis. Please, don't flame! This is my first songfic, and I now it isn't good, but it's all I you for taking the time out of your day and reading this story.**

**When****_ I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay,_**

I didn't know if I could tell anybody... Nobody would accept me for who I was...

**'Cause****_ I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight._**

In my time, if you were gay, you wouldn't be accepted...

I**_ told my mom, tears rushing down my face_**

Being gay was looked down upon...

She's**_ like "Ben you've loved girls since before pre-k, trippin' "_**

I shouldn't be gay...

**_Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she?_**

I should tell him... My Percy... My love...

**_Bunch of stereotypes all in my head._**

But, what if he doesn't accept me...?

**_I remember doing the math like, "Yeah, I'm good at little league"_**

Everything I did was for him...

**_A preconceived idea of what it all meant_**

But he doesn't know...

**_For those that liked the same sex_**

I'm a guy, for crying out loud!

**_Had the characteristics_**

He doesn't know...

**_The right wing conservatives think it's a decision_**

I've always known...

**_And you can be cured with some treatment and religion_**

They always wanted to change me...

**_Man-made rewiring of a predisposition_**

I don't want to change...

**_Playing God, aw nah here we go_**

But things would have been simplier if...

**_America the brave still fears what we don't know_**

If I was only a girl...

**_And God loves all his children, is somehow forgotten_**

Father! Please... Help me...

**_But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago_**

Why couldn't things have been made simplier...?

**_I don't know_**

I want to know why...

**_And I can't change_**

No matter how much I want to.

**_Even if I tried_**

No matter how much I try...

**_Even if I wanted to_**

No matter how much I wish...

**_And I can't change_**

No matter what I do...

**_Even if I tried_**

No matter what I wear...

**_Even if I wanted to_**

No matter what I think...

**_My love  
My love  
My love_**

Percy...

**_She keeps me warm_**  
**_She keeps me warm_**  
**_She keeps me warm_**  
**_She keeps me warm_**

Please accept me for who I am...

**_If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me_**

My mother didn't care about me when I told her...

**_Have you read the YouTube comments lately?_**

I saw the look on her face...

**_"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily_**

She couldn't believe that I was...

**_We become so numb to what we're saying_**

Gay...

**_A culture founded from oppression_**

The word...

**_Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em_**

Everyone hates us...

**_Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board_**

I don't know why they do...

**_A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it_**

No matter how many of us there are...

**_Gay is synonymous with the lesser_**

There isn't enough to make a difference...

**_It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion_**

Please... I love you...

**_Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment_**

I don't know why I do...

**_The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins_**

I guess it's just...

**_It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference!_**

It's just...

**_Live on and be yourself_**

Me...

**_When I was at church they taught me something else_**

Now that things are different...

**_If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed_**

I'm in a different time...

**_That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned_**

People might not...

**_When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless_**

People might...

**_Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen_**

My friends might...

**_I might not be the same, but that's not important_**

Stand up for me...

**_No freedom till we're equal, damn right I support it_**

I hope they do...

**_(I don't know)_**

I wish they do...

_And I can't change_  
_Even if I tried_  
_Even if I wanted to_  
_My love_  
_My love_  
_My love_  
_She keeps me warm_  
_She keeps me warm_  
_She keeps me warm_  
_She keeps me warm_

**_We press play, don't press pause_**

I know they will.

**_Progress, march on_**

I know I will.

**_With the veil over our eyes_**

I know Percy will.

**_We turn our back on the_**_ cause_

They won't say "Look"...

**_Till the day that my uncles can be united by law_**

"There goes Nico, the gay"

**_When kids are walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart_**

All the people in my time would say that...

**_A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are_**

I wanted to die...

**_And a certificate on paper isn't gonna solve it all_**

I should've been born a girl...

**_But it's a damn good place to start_**

I can't change that though.

**_No law is gonna change us_**

I'm glad the world changed

**_We have to change us_**

I'm glad the people changed themselves...

**_Whatever God you believe in_**

Thank you Hades...

**_We come from the same one_**

Thank you father...

**_Strip away the fear_**

I'm not afraid...

**_Underneath it's all the same love_**

I'm going to tell him...

**_About time that we raised up... sex_**

I love you, Percy...

**_And I can't change_**  
**_Even if I tried_**  
**_Even if I wanted to_**  
**_And I can't change_**  
**_Even if I tried_**  
**_Even if I wanted to_**  
**_My love_**  
**_My love_**  
**_My love_**  
**_She keeps me warm_**  
**_She keeps me warm_**  
**_She keeps me warm_**  
**_She keeps me warm_**

Love**_ is patient_**

I have always loved you...

**_Love is kind_**

And I always will...

**_Love is patient_**

Please love me back...

**_Love is kind_**

I hope he will...

**_(not crying on Sundays)_**

If he doesn't...

**_Love is patient_**

Well...

**_(not crying on Sundays)_**

**__**I won't cry...

**_Love is kind_**

I'm sure I'll find someone else...

**_(I'm not crying on Sundays)_**

To love...

**_Love is patient_**

Who will love me back...

**_(not crying on Sundays)_**

Whether it be in this life...

**_Love is kind_**

Or the next...

**_(I'm not crying on Sundays)_**

I won't cry...

**_Love is patient_**

Because Iwill have him...

**_(not crying on Sundays)_**

I will love him...

**_Love is kind_**

He won't cry...

**_(I'm not crying on Sundays)_**

Because he will have me...

**_Love is patient_**

Because I will love him...

**_Love is kind_**

We will love each other...

.

.

.

.

.

_For who we are..._

_And nothing else..._

_Because what is most important..._

_Is love..._

_Loving for who you are..._

_Loving for your personality..._

_Loving because you truly love them..._

_._

_I love you Percy..._


End file.
